Configuration of network devices such as routers or switches may be a time consuming and manual process. During configuration of a network, it is sometimes not obvious how a network infrastructure component functions within the larger framework of the network. For example, during a network configuration only a portion of the components of the network may be operational during the configuration which may cause ambiguity regarding the function of a to be configured component.